To Love a Slave
by Goddess Ophelia
Summary: Oneshot. Two masters, a slave, and a night of passion. Rustshipping (Yami Marik X Ryou X Thief King Bakura) Fem!Ryou. Pure NSFW.


"Slave," the white-haired girl's head looks up. "Come here," the second voice says. Her naked form stands up and walks over to the two pairs of legs on the side of the bed. Once there she kneels again. "You know what to do," the first voice says. The small girl nods.

"Which one first, masters?" She asks softly. The two males look at each other then her. "Mariku first, then we'll get to the real fun," the first voice coos. Mariku cackles madly while the slave nods once more. She crawls over and positions herself between her second master's legs.

Slender and delicate hands teasing slide up his legs until they come up to the bulge in his pants. Her hands unbutton his jeans then slowly drag down the zipper. She blinks vaguely noting him not wearing any underwear. Her hands slowly pull out his semi-hard member, pumping it up and down gently. She teasingly swipes her thumb over the tip like she has many times before. A small groan passes her master's lips when her mouth greets the tip then gently suck on it. "F-fuck," he hisses watching her take the rest of him in her mouth. Her tongue swirls around the member while she softly sucks and licks every inch of it. His member grows hard and longer in her mouth but she doesn't stop her movements.

"I'll never get over how hot you look sucking me off like that Ryou," Mariku groans in between his panting and moans. As he feels his orgasm approaching he tangles his digits into her soft snowy locks. He yanks her head back, his cock making a pop sound as it slips from her mouth covered in saliva. He pulls her head back further making her emerald eyes look into his lavender orbs. "Don't get carried away." A pair of teeth bite into the side of Ryou's neck causing her to give a soft surprised yelp.

"Akefia,don't damage her too much," large tanned hands come up from behind her, running up and down her body, down to her sides and then up to pinch her dusty pink nipples then down again. His tongue darts out, lapping up the bite mark that'll surly bruise by tomorrow adding to the collection of hickies that have yet to fade.

"Ryou likes my bites, plus we always just get rougher with her," his arm snakes around her waist as Mariku release her hair. He stands up only to slam the small girl down onto the red bedspread. "See?" He climbs over her the roughly bites her nipples watching them harder beneath his mouth. He sucks and lick the abused flesh while nipping other spots with his teeth.

She doesn't utter a compliant despite the obvious pain at times. They would listen but she didn't want to take away their fun for her own self. Besides it wasn't like the movements weren't... pleasurable. Her two masters turn on each other, stripping one another, biting and caressing wherever they could. They grind on each other, groans and pleasured growls filled the air until they were both naked. She watches them for a few moments before turning away a soft blush on her face. Her head turns to the window listening to them. She sighs barely audible with the noise they make. She was going to be sore again tomorrow. She just hoped they at least were a little gentle with her tonight.

She's yanked upwards by her white haired master in front of her. Her legs were wrapped around his waist as he sits her up with his hands on her back steadying her. His his jerk up grinding against her getting a loud moan from her pink lips. She softly squeaks as two hands come from behind again groping her breasts, moving them up and down, pushing them together and pulling them apart as fingers pinch her nipples softly.

Mariku's lips nibble on her flesh as Akefia's smash against her own. While Ryou's distracted with all the stimulation to her body two fingers slip inside her fingering and scissoring her passage. Akefia smirks against her lips as his fingers become drenched. He gently taps his thumb to her clit getting a needy moan from his otherwise quiet slave. They pull out of her roughly as Mariku moves out from behind her. Akefia brings his fingers to his lip licking her wetness from his fingers.

Ryou's thrown down onto the bed once more with her face flushed with need and lips softly panting. Akefia climbs upwards, putting his cock right in front of her face. "Suck," he orders. Ryou obeys quickly, taking his member into her mouth with happiness. She bobs her head being mindful of her teeth while she quickens the pace. Mariku comes up behind Akefia biting into his neck running his hands over every sculpted muscle he can. Mariku leaves a trail of hickeys in any space he can.

Akefia pulls himself from Ryou's mouth when he's satisfied enough for the main act. Akefia lifts Ryou up then switches their positions so he lays on the bed with her on top of him. Ryou slides down to his member pumping it a few times before hovering over it. She waits for her master's orders as he turns to her other master. He's laying down next to the two lazily stroking himself from time to time. This is how it went, one would use her while the other watched, then they would switch out. If they weren't doing that they were both fucking her and if they weren't doing either (which was rare) they would give her time to rest and fight for dominance between the two of them.

Akefia glances at Ryou who stares at his chest. She would never make eye contact unless ordered to. He looks over to Mariku raising a brow. "Not gonna use her?" Mariku shrugs.

"Maybe, I haven't decided. Will she last for a second round with me?" Akefia shakes his head. "Not with how I'm going to fuck her.~" Mariku rolls his eyes and snorts.

"Looks like Ryou's going to be sore tomorrow then."

"Who cares?"

"Apparently not you."

"Hey Ryou," the little slave looks up a bit locking eyes with Akefia's lips. "Go get the lube for Mariku until you want this to be really rough. Make it quick." Ryou nods sliding off her master and the bed. She skips off to the bathroom going to the cabinet. Once there she opens it pulling out a clear bottle of lube. She sighs softly in relief. At least he's using it.

Excitement bubbles up despite how rough they're going to be with her. She loves pleasing her masters. If this is how they were happy she was happy to comply. After all she loved them very much. They were different when with her. She was the only slave of theirs they bedded continuously. Even now she was the only one they liked. They cared about her more than they'd ever admit to themselves or her.

When before she first came to the manor, she had been bedded forcibly every time, never getting a moments rest. She lived in fear of sex and men. That was her life as a pleasure slave. After being sold once more to not one but two male masters she was terrified of they took her into their bed, they were gentle, stopping when needed, and even letting her cry when she was too scared to continue. After that they only offered their bed whenever she was ultimately sure she wanted to. Their roughness was different. They actually cared for her.

She hurries out of the bathroom, offering the bottle to her blond master. He pours generous amounts into his hand lathering himself in it. Akefia lifts the girl up once more on top of him, but this time Mariku comes up behind her. Cool fingers slip inside her body stretching out her other passage for the act about to be performed. Once she's carefully prepared enough for the act, both masters line up to the respectable spot. Ryou steady's herself on her master's chest beneath her.

Akefia gives her the go ahead and Ryou gently lowers herself onto his member as Mariku enter's her from behind. A few moments pass as they wait for Ryou to adjust before Ryou starts the up and down movement as Mariku slides in and out of her, hands clutching her hips. Ryou's forced to speed up as Akefia gets impatient and starts to raise his hips to meet her movements. Moans spill from her lips as both men growl in pleasure. Ryou's lifted off of Akefia suddenly, his throbbing cock slipping out of her as she's taken off the bed.

"Just switching positions really quickly," Mariku says as he holds Ryou legs open wide in front of her, while he's still buried inside her tight heat. He feels himself start throbbing as Akefia comes out in front of her. Akefia pushes himself back inside with a thrust. Ryou wraps her arms around his neck loosely as both males start out their quick paces. Ryou let's out a loud needy moan as her nails dig into Akefia's back. Akefia slams into her sweet spot making her see stars, they both go faster and faster, the sound of Ryou moaning, Mariku and Akefia grunting, the slick sound of them going in and out and the sound of skin meeting skin echos in the room around them.

"Masters, please...ohhh~ please... go harder!" Ryou pleads raking her nails into Akefia's back. He grunts at the treatment masochistic pleasure coursing through him. Both males comply to her request each thrust going harder into the little body between them. "Like this?" Mariku purrs, getting only a small nod in response. Akefia and Mariku's hands switch, Akefia now holds up Ryou while Mariku's wonder her breasts. His hand squeeze and play with her breasts, fingers pinching her nipples gaining a loud moan once more.

Ryou's back leans against his chest as she tries to hold on to Akefia. Mariku brushes her hair away from her neck before gently kissing the pale flesh exposed. The action so different from every other treatment she's gotten from them tonight. Ryou coos happily and feels her climax approaching. She moans once more begging for them to go faster and harder.

A coil tightens in her stomach and she feels as if she's going to burst any moment."Masters, I'm gonna... Oh! I'm gonna cummm!" Both of her masters smirk and feel themselves almost release as well. They wouldn't until she did though. Akefia encourages her.

"Come on little one, cum for us baby.~" Ryou's moans follow as they speed up . Akefia and Mariku lock eyes and nod, suddenly they snap their hips up in sync causing Ryou and themselves to all release at once. Ryou cries out to her aster while both males bite into one side of her neck each. They let go of her neck and all sit still for a moment, trying to catch their breath.

Mariku slips out of Ryou, member now limp and covered in lube and semen. Akefia pulls out as well covered in Ryou's essence and his own semen. Mariku comes up to them with a warm wet wash cloth carefully, gently, almost lovingly, wipes her clean. Once Done he takes another wash cloth and cleans himself and Akefia off.

Ryou's eyes start to slip shut but she forces herself to stay awake. She couldn't fall asleep now. Akefia sets her down to stand and then both males fall to the mattress. Ryou on shaky legs, stands up taller and turns to go to her own room attached to theirs. Before she can get any farther than a step, Akefia's arms wrap around her middle and yanked onto the bed in between her masters.

At first she panics, she couldn't last another round even if she tried but then Mariku speaks. "Stay the night with us?"It wasn't a command but a question. She blinks in confusion. She never slept in their bed. The only times she has is when he masters were drunk and wanted sex. They'd pass out top of her sleeping but she would leave back into her room by morning. Why would they _ask_ her? They could always command her.

"If that's what you wish masters," Ryou says hesitatingly. She's never been asked to do something, always commanded. She was a slave not an equal. Mariku frowns but laces an arm around her middle, pulling her back to his chest and burying his face in her snowy locks. Akefia frowns as well. Why did she always have to act this way?

"You've been trained too well Ryou," Mariku says softly, almost sadly. Ryou blinks and looks over her shoulder slowly, catching sight of her masters, wild blonde locks.

"I apologize master, I didn't mean to upset you," Akefia turns, shutting off the lamp besides the bed. The room falls into darkness besides the moonlight filtering in the room. He lays down facing Ryou and drapes an arm around both of them. "Ignore him Ryou. You were trained how you were trained, we'll try to break your habits but for now go to sleep," He says sleepily eyes shutting. Ryou starts shifting lightly to get comfortable. Soon both males fall asleep.

The little slaves whispers softly before heading off to sleep herself.

"Yes, masters."


End file.
